Many recreational activities involve outings to beaches and other pleasant locations, where people can picnic, play, and rest on the ground or on lounge chairs, recliners, and the like. In particular, many people enjoy a day at the beach, lying on the sand in the sun. For many people, it is comfortable to place a padded item such as a rolled-up beach towel or pillow under their necks for support as they lie supine on the beach or as they lie on a lounge chair or recliner.
Other accessories for outings may also be required, including small bags or other containers for keys, wallets, sunglasses, sunscreen containers, and other small but necessary items. It will readily be appreciated that it is often desirable to minimize the amount of goods that must be transported during, e.g., beach outings. Indeed, for many people who vacation near a beach at a resort, often the only items that are required to be carried to the beach are body support items such as beach towels and beach chairs, along with room or car keys and perhaps a small wallet, sunglasses, or sunscreen container. As recognized by the present invention, it would be advantageous to integrate the function of one basic accessory, namely, a head or neck support, with the function of a second basic accessory, namely, a container for small items, to thereby consolidate the functions in one convenient, easily transportable package.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable head rest which comfortably supports a person's neck and head when the person lies thereon. Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable head rest which can be used to carry small items such as keys, wallets, and the like. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable head rest that is easy to use and cost-effective.